LOVAPALOOZA
by ma-au
Summary: Kaiba loses to his little brother nokuba and he has to fulfill his cosequence but then meeting a brown haired,blue eyed angel it won't be so bad after all... (TEASETO)


Hey guys this is my first valentines ficcy I know I know it's a bit late but its still February to me it still counts so read on and review okiey!

LOVAPALOOZA

No one could explain what happened that very day specifically that very evening. Who could be blame when the atmosphere was so "Romantic" everyone quoted the air was full of sweet smelling roses and stars shown brightly in the sky watching what destiny was planning for two unsuspecting lovers 'to be'…

'Why the hell did I come here anyway!' Kaiba yelled mentally

'you've been invited! Idiot!' the voice in his head barked at him

'and besides don't you remember what you promised to your brother!' it continued…

FLASHBACK 

It was after lunch Kaiba didn't feel like doing any work the only thing he felt like doing was slack off and watch TV he was flipping from channel to channel when suddenly a mop of black hair jumped on him

"Big brother what are you doing?" Mokuba asked

"Nothing I don't feel like doing anything" Kaiba replied

"Oh! How about we play dual monsters?" Mokuba chanted

"Okey, okey" Kaiba said as he stood up and stretched They played duel monsters the old fashion way which meant no high tech stuff which was the suggestion of Mokuba. They played for a while and obviously Kaiba was winning but then he saw that Mokuba was trying his very best to win and he decided that he would let his brother win besides…

'It's just my brother what harm can it do me!' he thought WRONG MOVE! The moment he made the losing move it was too late Mokuba, who was not paying attention to the game at the moment spoke up

"Big Brother? If I will let you do something okey! And if I lose…"

"You already won Mokuba" Kaiba interrupted

"Wow! Goodie! " Mokuba cheered but then the smile faded and turned into an evil grin

"Uh-oh" Kaiba stated nervously Mokuba could really think up weird and complicated consequences that even him Kaiba can't even fathom. He took in a deep breath and sighed

"What is it now?" Kaiba asked impatiently

"Let see… Ah! Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day why don't we celebrate it now and I want you to be nice to girl and make her feel special okies!" Mokuba explained

"What? And who are you hooking me up, with this time!" Kaiba asked again impatiently

"Ah… I'm giving you the freedom to choose any girl you wish and the venue would be… ummm ah! Right! In Psychic Inc. During their pre-Valentine's Ball!" Mokuba said

"I was not even invited." Kaiba argued

"But you were… here I found it in your office this morning when I was looking for something" Mokuba said as he handed a Kaiba a red envelope bearing the Psychic Inc.'s seal

"Fine. I'll go to the stupid Ball what time would it be held? Obviously you've read the contents o this letter" Kaiba asked

"at 9:00 pm" Mokuba replied

"WHAT!"…

END OF FLASHBACK 

'Yeah, Yeah don't you think I remember!' Kaiba barked back at the voice

'But you didn't fulfill Mokuba's wish yet' the voice said Kaiba was leaning on the wall watching everyone but then he caught of one of whom he couldn't seem to take his eyes off a girl she was sitting at middle table where the hosts of the ball had stayed a while ago before he left the table and went to the dance floor with his wife this girl, she had silky, shiny brown hair and had cerulean eyes which sparkles like diamonds she was wearing a beautiful red dress which did look good on her as Kaiba commented but there was something about her that was not right she was not like the other he saw in the Ball room who had that stupid look on their faces she seemed sad and depressed it was quite obvious since she refused to dance with any one who comes up to her and asks her.

"She's perfect." Kaiba stated placing his glass on the table and walked towards the cerulean eyed beauty…

'I shouldn't have come' Tea inwardly reprimanded herself

'But you had to this is your family's company's ball' the voice inside her head replied

'Besides who knows may be something good might happen…' It continued and the voice soon faded

"Excuse me" a voice from behind her said

"I said I don't want to…" Tea when she saw, who was the owner of the voice

'It's him the guy I saw earlier' Tea thought and wanted to melt there she had noticed Kaiba during the earlier part of the ball where her father made a speech about their company and she didn't know why but there was something about him which made her very attracted to him

'He really does have blue eyes…' Tea thought mentally

"Miss? Are you alright?" this words knocked Tea out of her dream cloud and found out she was staring at Kaiba for a long time she was embarrassed and at a loss of words Kaiba noticed and grinned

"If you don't want to dance how about we talk, is it alright if I sit here?" Kaiba asked gesturing at a seat opposite to Tea

"Sure" Tea replied Kaiba sat down and faced Tea

'Wow she looks even more beautiful up close' Kaiba commented inwardly

"By the way I'm Seto Kaiba but I think you already know that" Kaiba said starting the conversation

"I'm Tea Gardner ummm… I've heard a lot about you from my parents but I never got to realize you were the same age as me" Tea replied Kaiba was shocked and it was shown in his face Tea saw this and continued

"You see… I am the only Daughter of Reuben and Carlotta Gardner Owners of this company Travel all the time around the world doing projects for the company and I'm always busy and never have time leisure" Tea confessed

"Really, but I thought since you're the only child of the Gardners you should be at home being pampered" Kaiba said sarcastically

"Hahaha… very funny actually I was really but then I told my parents that I want to help them with company so it's practically my fault that I don't have much time to relax" Tea explained

"Okey… so did you have any regrets?" Kaiba said getting really interested

"Sometimes like… right now if I was always home I would have helped prepare this ball it's so boring and this is only time I collude relax and have fun" Tea said lowering her afraid someone might hear

"So… how about we find a more jamming party so you're free time won't be wasted" Kaiba proposed Tea blinked

"Are you crazy I'm not aloud to leave this party my parents would kill me" Tea said surprised

"Not If I said Seto Kaiba is the one their facing" Kaiba said confidently

"Not a chance my father told the guards this 'no one shall be aloud to leave with my daughter even Seto Kaiba is that clear!' that's what he said I got it memorized he always goes to the guard and yells this at them… but it would be nice though…" Tea's voice change to a sad tone

"What!" Kaiba asked but really knowing the answer

"What you said… finding another jamming party Its been so long since I went dancing and had some fun without my parents watching me like hawks" Tea said sadly

"Well… come on then…" Kaiba said standing up holding his out to Tea

"HUH!" Tea said confused but took Kaiba's hand Kaiba walked towards the huge oak doors holding Tea's hand and just as he expected the ball was so boring that the guards had started a conversation with each other and was so interested with their topic that they paid no attention to anyone who went in and out of the room Kaiba turned to Tea she smiled and had read his mind Kaiba felt his face go red and quickly faced the doors again so they slowly walked out of the room and walked briskly down the hall when they were out of reach they stopped and sighed

"That was so close" Tea said to Kaiba

"You said it, I'm sure it will be a while before they realize you're gone" Kaiba said WRONG CHOICE OF WORDS coz the moment those words escaped Kaiba's lips they heard rushing footsteps and by Kaiba's guess it was the guards so they quickly made a run for it

"short while" Tea said as they ran towards the elevator

"very funny" Kaiba replied when they were in the elevator and started moving down when it stopped they went out but when they were inches away from the exit door of the company the other elevator had stopped and opened Kaiba saw a glimpse of who were inside the guards! He and Tea quickly ran out of the exit the guards were still on their tail they took a left a right and a right again and then another left but still they can't lose the guards

"They don't know how to give up" Kaiba said huffing

"Father is very is strict when it comes to hiring employees" Tea replied huffing as well

"We'll let's see about that" Kaiba said and stopped

"Why are we stopping?" Kaiba pointed at something Tea saw that it was a open concert party and everyone was dancing and obviously everyone was aloud

"You wanted to find a jamming party right! let's go in before the guards really catch up" Kaiba said Tea didn't say anything and quickly followed Kaiba in, inside there so many people dancing Tea started to blend with the music and started to dance as well Kaiba was surprised and never realized she had the body of a dancer and the way she moved it was so…

"Captivating" he said to himself and watched Tea but soon the music died down

"OKEY OKEY! LOVERS! 10 SECONDS LEFT BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY YOU ALSO HAVE 10 SECONDS TO FIND YOU'RE PATNER AND REALLY CELEBRATE AND HAVE AN ULTIMATE LOVAPALOOZA 10,9,8…" The DJ's voice boomed through the many speakers around the park Tea moved closer to Kaiba and so did Kaiba when they realized thy were so close together

"Is it okay that you'd be my partner?" Kaiba asked nervously

"HUH!... okey" Tea replied and blushed a bit.

"4,3,2,1" the DJ's voice disappeared the moment he said one and the place become so silent when Kaiba looked around everyone was kissing he looked at Tea and saw that she was also as surprised as him. Tea backed up a bit but then suddenly she tripped on something and was going to fall back first when suddenly strong arms caught her waist and pulled her up when she opened her eyes her face was inches away from Kaiba he had leaned forward to catch her

'She's so captivating…' Kaiba said mentally and without him realizing he leaned forward and kissed Tea softly, Tea was surprised returned his kiss she knew that it was too soon but being with Kaiba it felt…

'Right' She said mentally after the kiss part of the party all the lovers including Tea and Kaiba stopped kissing and danced when the DJ pumped up the volume after the party Kaiba finding his car drove Tea to her house in the car they still talked but were afraid to mention their 'kiss' when they arrived Tea and Kaiba got out of the car and went to the huge steel gates of the Gardners

"So this is were I stop good night" Tea said walking towards the gate

"Good night" Kaiba replied and turned towards his car

"Seto!"

he stopped and turned around the moment he turned around Tea had swung her arms around his neck and kissed him this time Kaiba was the one who was surprised but he gladly returned her kiss and pulled her closer after for what felt like forever they pulled back but Tea leaned in again but this time she whispered something in his ear

"Thank you for tonight… for making me feel special" Tea said sincerely and kissed his cheek Kaiba let her go and watch Tea go in the gate walked towards the front doors and closed it behind her Kaiba went back to his car and sped of home. When Tea closed the door behind her, her parents were there waiting for her

"HI mom dad" Tea greeted with dreamy look on her face

"Where were you!" Her dad asked

"I left the ball and went dancing with Seto Kaiba" She replied making her way up the stairs

"WITH WHO!" her parents both said

"SETO! You're home! So how was the party?" Mokuba asked

"Boring" Kaiba replied when flopped on the couch

"Oh…" Mokuba said sadly

"But I met the most amazing girl" Kaiba continued

"Really?" Mokuba asked eagerly

"Yeah…" Kaiba replied as he drifted of to sleep to dream about

'her'

THE END

/Wah I finally finished this review please do okies! I'll update myother fics soon after the tests okies! Bye-bye RoK oN!


End file.
